Pinkie Pie Vs Patrick Star
Intertude Source: Today We Are Using Two Freindly Pink Characters Shooter: What The Hell!? A Pony!? Source: Yes, A Pony. Shooter: Fine. Source: Pinkie Pie, The Element Of Laughter. Shooter: And Patrick Star, Best Freind To Spongebob, He's Source, And I'm Shooter Source: And It's Our Job To Analise The Weopens Armour And Skill To Find Out Who Would Win A Death Battle. Pinkie Pie Sorce: The Land Of Equestria, A Magical Land Full Of Rolling Plains, Beautiful Mountain Ranges, And Rainbows, A Place Where You Can't Just Help To Be Happy, Unless You Live On A Rock Farm. Shooter: The Hell's A Rock Farm? Like A Quarry? Sorce: Shooter, They Actually Farmed Rocks, They Are Their Life. They Harvested Rocks, They Sculpted Rocks, They Played Around With Rocks, They Built They're Home From Rocks, They Even Ate Rocks. Shooter: Well One Pony Wasn't So Rock Crazy, This Is Pinkamena Diane Pie, Just Call Her Pinkie Pie, And There Is One Thing That Made Her Happy, Color. Sorce: The Explosion From Rainbow Dash's Rainboom Brought Her The Most Happiness In Her Life. '''Background''' * Real Name: Pinkamena Diane Pie * Height: 4' 1.20 cm * Weight: Not Applicable * Birthplace: Rock Farm, Equestria * Really Like Chimicherrychangas Shooter: And With This Happiness, She Wanted To Share It With Her Family, So She Spent All Day, And Night Planning A Surprise Party, And When They Walked In They Made Their 1st Grin, It Was So Goddang Creppy Though. Wait, What's Going On Her Butt. Sorce: Oh That Is Her Cutie Mark, Everypony Gets One When They Find Out There Special Meaning. Shooter: Well She Later Moved To Ponyville And Made Lots Of Freinds, She Even Has A Welcome Song. Pinkie Pie: Welcome, Welcome, Welcome, A Fine Welcome To You, Welcome, Welcome, Welcome, Death Battle How Do You Do. Shooter: Wait, What The!? How Does It Know Sorce!? Sorce: Well Now It Is A Good Time To Say That Pinkie Pie Can See Past The Fourth Wall. Pinkie Pie: Sorry Did I Interrupt You Guys? Shooter: No, Perfect Timing, Now Do Stuff That Will Interest Them. Pinkie Pie: Well I Do Like Parties So, Shooter: No Give Them Something Lethal. Pinkie Pie: What? No, I Would Never Hurt Anyone Unless It Is A Evil Changeling, That's Why I Bring Along My Party Cannon. '''Weopens''' * 3 Z&R Party Cannons ** Streamer & Confetti Ammo ** Bubblegum Cake Batter Ammo ** Live Cannon Ammunition ** Can launch herself * Assorted pies, cakes, cupcakes * Hooves * Hammerspace Pinkie Pie: I Also Have Many Weopens! Including Abillit-! Sorce: Alright, That's Enough Go To Everfree Forest For The Battle! Pinkie Pie: Well As Long As I Can Kill Him, Fine. *Pinkie Pie Leaves* Source: Well Let's Go The The Abillities '''Abillities''' * Pinkie Sense ** Predicts immediate future * Comic stretchability * Limb duplication * Super speed & strength * Enhanced memory * Breaks physics and reality * Enhanced durability Source: Pinkie Pie Has Amazing Speed, Durabillity, And Pinkie Senses Shooter: Pinkie Pie, Pinkie Pie, Does What Ever A Pony Can. Source: Yes, Shooter We Get It See's Like Spider-man. '''Feats''' * Prevented Yaks & Pony war * Defeated the Changelings * Resisted hallucinations with laughter * Survived Nightmare Moon's magic blast * Only survivor of trail to Yakyakistan * Keeps Windigos away by keeping everypony happy * Defeated Nightmare Moon, Discord, & Lord Tirek * Could correctly harnest Discord's magic Source: She Prevented Yaks & Pony War, And Defeated The Changelings. '''Weaknesses''' * Somewhat naive * Immature * Prideful * Lacks common sense * Will get depressed or enraged if she is denied something, which can cause her to go insane Source: but She Is Naive, And Immature Shooter: She Can Still Be Powerful Right? Pinkie Pie: ''Oh my gosh. Hold on to your hooves – I am just about to be brilliant!'' Patrick Star Pre-Battle Death Battle Results Next Time On Death Battle Advantages